vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hazel Rainart
Summary Hazel Rainart is one of the antagonists of RWBY and is a member of Salem's inner circle, he is a very calm and reasonable person who will only use violence when it has a clear purpose. However, this all disappears when in the presence of Ozpin who Hazel holds responsible for the death of his sister, while in Ozpin's presence he goes into a murderous rage and is willing to kill anyone who stands in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, higher with Dust Injections Name: Hazel Rainart Origin: RWBY Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly around the same age as Qrow Branwen Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use his Aura to sharpen his senses), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Pain Immunity (Via Semblance), Electricity Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Via Dust Injections), and Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to Tyrian, and killed multiple Pro Huntsmen), higher with Dust Injection (Easily defeated Qrow, and one-shotted Weiss's Summon) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Qrow) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Vastly stronger than Ruby), higher with Dust Injections Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Comparable to Tyrian and was able to kill multiple Pro huntsmen), higher with Dust Injections (Sent Qrow flying with one hit which incapacitated him for a while) Durability: At least Large Building level, higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature), higher with Dust Injection (Took no damage from Qrow's attack) His Aura recovers at a incredible rate, making it very hard to injure him Stamina: Very High (Doesn't feel pain thanks to his Semblance and could even fight after being impaled) Range: Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with Dust Projectiles Standard Equipment: Lightning and Fire Dust Crystals Intelligence: Presumably high, Salem entrusted him to peacefully convince Sienna Khan that attacking Haven Academy would help further her cause (Adam Taurus interrupted this conversation so it's unknown if he could convince her), goes into a mindless rage when dealing with Ozpin, who he holds responsible for the death of his sister. Weaknesses: Continual damage to his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. While his Aura recovers at a very fast rate this recovery doesn't last forever and apparently has a limit. His Semblance may dull his pain but it doesn't make him invincible, and can still be damaged just like anyone else. When fighting Ozpin, he loses much of his etiquette and sensibility, going from a reserved fighter to a berserker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Numbing Agent :' Hazel's Semblance makes him immune to pain which lets him fight without being worried about his injuries and inject Dust Crystals into his body without feeling intense pain. *'Dust Crystals:' Hazel carries multiple raw Dust Crystals on his person which he can inject into his body, his body proceeds to bulk up as he gains extra power and durability. Hazel can also inject two different types of Dust at the same time for even more power. **'Lightning Dust:' Hazel carries Lightning Dust that he can inject into himself which let him shoot bolts of electricity from his fists and electrocute anyone he touches. **'Fire Dust:' Hazel carries Fire Dust that he can inject into himself which lets him shoot out balls of Fire from his fist. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 8